gooncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Spells
Command List: Spell List: Command Spells These are spells that must be typed using the /cast command. Some of these spells are almost necessary for the plugin to work well (like list and help), but none of them are actually required. *List Spell - Lists the player's currently known spells. *Help Spell - Shows information about the indicated spell. *Teach Spell - Teaches another player a spell. *Forget Spell - Causes a player to forget a spell. *Spellbook Spell - Turns a bookcase into a spellbook that can teach players a specified spell when clicked. *Bind Spell - Allows a player to override the default wand binding. Usage is: /cast bind , while holding the desired wand item in hand. *Unbind Spell - Removes a wand binding for a spell. *Scroll Spell - Creates a spell scroll that can be used to cast spells without knowing the spell. Has a limited number of uses. *Tome Spell - Creates a book that can be read (right-clicked) to learn a spell. Usage: while holding a written book, type /cast tome uses. Instant Spells These are spells that are cast instantly. These can be cast either by using the /cast command or by swinging a configurable casting wand. *ConfusionSpell - Causes nearby monsters to attack each other. *Conjure Spell - Conjure materials out of the air. *Dowse Spell - Find nearby ore or entities. *Enderchest Spell (v2.10) - Access your ender chest inventory. *Firenova - Summons an expanding ring of fire. *Food Spell - Restores some of your food meter. *Forcepush - Pushes all enemies away from you. *FreezeSpell - Sprays snowballs, slowing enemies they hit. *Gate Spell - Teleports to a defined location (the spawn point by default). *Leap - Jump a long distance forward. *Mana Spell - Restores mana. *Mark Spell - Marks your current location for later recall. *Phase Spell - Phase through solid matter to the other side. *Prayer - Heals yourself. *Projectile Spell - Fires a projectile and causes a targeted spell effect where it hits. (example: explosivearrow) *Purge - Kill all monsters and animals around you. *Recall Spell - Teleports you to your marked location. *Repair - Instantly repairs your gear. *Ritual Spell - A spell that requires multiple participants to cast (example: summon) *Roar Spell - Forces nearby monsters to attack you. *Throw Block Spell - Throws a block (example: anvil) *Time Spell - Changes the time of the world. (example: sun) *Wall Spell - Creates a temporary wall to block your enemies. Targeted Spells They are spells that are targeted, either at a monster, another player, or at a point on the ground. *Area Effect Spell - Apply spell effects to all nearby enemies. *BlinkSpell - Teleports you to your target location. *Build Spell - Builds a block remotely. *Combust - Sets the target enemy on fire. *CrippleSpell - Slow down your target enemy for a short time. *Disarm - Forces your targeted player to drop their held weapon. *Drainlife Spell - Steal life from your enemy. *EntombSpell - Traps the target enemy in glass. *Explode Spell - Causes an explosion at your target location. *Farm Spell - Causes crops to grow. *Fireball Spell - Throws a fireball. *Forcebomb Spell - Throws enemies away from the targeted location. *Forcetoss - Throws the targeted enemy into the air. *GeyserSpell - Create a geyser of water that shoots your enemy into the air. *HealSpell - Heal a target player. *Levitate Spell - Cause a target to levitate and fly where you point. *Lightning Spell - Calls down lightning at your target location. *Materialize Spell - Creates a block at a location. (example: water) *Pain - A generic direct damage spell. *Potion Effect Spell - Applies a potion effect either to the caster or the target. (examples: blind, poison) *Pulser Spell - Creates a block that pulses a configured spell until it is gone or destroyed. *ShadowstepSpell - Teleports you behind your target. *Silence Spell - Prevent a player from casting spells for a time. *Spawn Monster Spell - Spawns a monster nearby. *Summon Spell - Summon another player to your position. *Switch Spell - Switch places with the targeted player or creature. *Telekinesis Spell - Activate switches and buttons remotely. *Tree Spell - Grow a tree at a target location. *Volley Spell - Launches a volley of arrows at a target location. *ZapSpell - Destroys the target block. Buff Spells These are spells that you cast on yourself to give yourself enhancements. They generally have a duration or number of uses. These can be cast either by using the /cast command or by swinging a configurable casting wand. *Armor Spell - Get temporary armor. *CarpetSpell - Walk on a flying carpet of glass. Use Windwalk Spell instead *Empower Spell - Empowers your spells to make them stronger. *FlamewalkSpell - Burn enemies around you as you walk. *FrostwalkSpell - Freeze water as you walk across it. Use Waterwalk Spell instead *GillsSpell - Lets you breath underwater. *Haste Spell - Lets you run faster for a time. *Invisibility Spell - Makes you invisible to monsters and other players. *Invulnerability Spell - Become invulnerable to damage. (examples: invulnerability, safefall) *LifewalkSpell - Flowers bloom in your footsteps. *LightwalkSpell - Lights your path. *Lilywalk Spell - Walk on water across lilypads. *Mana Regen Spell - Increases mana regen for a time. (example: clarity) *MinionSpell - Summons a minion to fight for you. Does not work properly *ReachSpell - Place and (instantly) destroy blocks from a distance for a time. *ReflectSpell - Causes spells casted at you to reflect back to the caster. *Spell Haste Spell - Reduces the cast time and cooldown of spells for a time. *StealthSpell - Makes you invisible to monsters. *Stonevision Spell - Allows you to see through stone. *WalkwaySpell - Creates a magical walkway that always stays ahead of you. Use Windwalk Spell instead *Waterwalk Spell - Walk across the water. *Windwalk Spell - Fly through the air. External Command Spells The special External Command Spell allows you to create a spell from a command provided from an external plugin. Multi Spells *Multi Spell - Allows you to create a spell by combining multiple other spells. *Targeted Multi Spell - A special type of multi spell that only works with most targeted spells. Other Spells *Passive Spell - Creates triggers to activate and cast other spells.